


Just Say You Won't Let Go

by Kayecee_Katsuki



Category: The Good Doctor (TV 2017)
Genre: I cant kill Steve, I haven't watched the whole series so please don't kill me, I'm not a nursing student, M/M, Merlendez, The Soulmate!AU that no one asked for, i'm scared of blood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:27:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24676093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayecee_Katsuki/pseuds/Kayecee_Katsuki
Summary: Steve Murphy didn't die, instead he fell into a 12 year comatose. He currently being observed and treated on the most secured room on the San Jose St.Bonaventure Hospital and is being observed by several doctors and nurses, including Dr.Aaron Grassman and his older brother, Shaun.What will happen if he woke up and kinda caused a little disturbance on the whole hospital?[Murlendez ; Soulmate AU ; Alive!Steve]Fun Fact : I've never watched the entire series of The Good Doctor. I only watched the first episode and rely on the short clips and fanfictions that I read and watched. Don't flame me in the comment section. I'll try my best because this plot just came into my mind haha.
Relationships: Claire Browne/Jared Kalu, Neil Melendez/Shaun Murphy, Steve Murphy & Shaun Murphy, Steve Murphy/Original Male Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72





	1. Steve's Awake

The Beeping Sound of the Machine was heard in the most silent room in San Jose St.Bonaventure Hospital. This Rooma has been filled with different stories. It always involves on the supernatural or folk tales. The Room is rumored to be cursed by a grieving family, rumored to be haunted by the patient who died on that room and many more.

But all of this rumors aren't true at all. The only truth is that there is someone precious inside of Room 1913. 

Dr.Aaron Glassman nodded to the guards (that he personally hired and was securing the room for almost 12 years) as he entered the room. 

A Young Man is laying silently and motionlessly in the bed while being sorrounded by different machines. The Man's identity was written on the chart on the end of his bed.

"Steve, When will you wake up?" Dr.Glassman said as he checked the vitals or any signs of waking up.  
[I'm making this bs up, I'm not a nursing student haha]

Aaron sighs as he sat on the unoccupied chair beside the bed. He looks up to the ceiling as he remembered mewhat happened 12 years ago.

— 12 years ago —

A Distraught and Crying Shaun burst the door of Dr. Glassman's Clinic as he was trying not to hyperventilate too much.

"Shaun, Hey Shaun, What happened?" Aaron went beside the crying boy as Shaun shouted.

"S-Steve! H-He---H-He.." Shaun didn't finished his sentence as he runs back to the abandoned warehouse. Aaron followed the running boy inside and was shocked as he saw Shaun kneeling beside as pool of blood and a motionless body laying on the blood.

"S-Steve wake up! W-Wake up! D-Don't g-go to heaven l-like r-rabbit!" Shaun cried as he gasp for air. Aaron immediately called 911 and demanded them to go to their location fast.

As they wait, Dr. Glassman constantly checked the pulse of the bleeding Steve. "What happened?" Aarom calmly asked the shaken Shaun who is breathing andheavily.

"P-Play.....S-Steve c-climbed.....I-I f-followed.....H-He....H-He s-slipped....f-fell d-down.." Shaun cried as he was slowly losing conciousness. His eyes rolled back as he slowly fell unconcious, bring a scared feeling inside of Aaron.

The Ambulance arrived as they entered the Warehouse, carrying a stretcher. "The Boy fell down from a 14 feet and 3.89 inches height. He need immediate care right now. He looses too much blood." Aaron tried to said that calmly but he was very scared to see the boys who caught his attention tofrom the first time they visited his small clinic.  
[According to google, The Height of a Train is 4366 mm. I just converted it to feet]

The responders tried to give Steve his first aids as Aaron also gave first aid to Shaun.

The two was placed on the Ambulance with Aaron as they are both being checked by the Nurse inside.

When they arrived at the hospital, The Murphy Brothers was placed on different locations. Aaron went with Shaun as he was not allowed to enter Steve's Room.

After an hour and a half, Shaun slowly woke up and immediately went into panic.

"S-Steve!" Shaun shouted that alerted Dr. Glassman. He was trashing and was about to be restrained by nurses.

"Hey Shaun calm down. Your Brother is being examined now. Calm down." Aaron soothing voice slowly calmed Shaun but tears are still flowing from his eyes.

"D-Doctor, S-Steve?" Shaun asked the Older Man whos smiled calmly at him. "He is going to be fine Shaun. The Doctors will do their best here."

A Doctor went to them wearing a worried but still content face. "Good Afternoon, Are you related to the Young Boy who fell down and arrived just an hour ago?" Aaron nodded and the Doctor smiled.

"He received a bad traumatic head injury and the fall fractured his hip and other bones. He also lost a lot of blood but we managed to stop it and tranfuse some blood that matches his blood type. He was going to be fine but the head injury causes him to fall into Coma." The Doctor explained as Aaron sughed contently but Shaun cried. 

"C-Coma? S-Steve...n-not going t-to heaven?" Shaun innocently asked Aaron who noded at him. Shaun is a very smart guy and he always read books when his brother went to work.

Every since then, Shaun refuses to leave Steve side and Aaron tried to help him. When Aaron received the promotion, He encouraged Shaun to study medicine to help his brother while He placed Steve on a very secured Room on the Hospital.

— End —

Dr. Glassman is reminiscing as he heard a groan. He almost fell on his chair and immediately looked at Steve. 

Steve fingers moved as he struggles to open his eyes. Aaron run on the door and said to the guards. "Paged Dr. Shaun Murphy quick!"


	2. A Shocking Paging

Shaun had a very pleasant morning — not. He woke up early due to the noise made by his neighbours. His Favourite Breakfast (aka Apple and Sandwich) magically disappeared so he had to re-heat and eat the left over pasta on his fridge. His usually early bus arrived late and he was forced to seat beside a dosing woman who constantly lean on his shoulder. He was again reminded by Dr.Melendez on being punctual and was assigned to a very annoying patient who constantly bother him and cut his every word off.

But Shaun remains patient and understanding. Maybe it was his bad day today. He is currently seating on the cafeteria, munching on a sandwich (without pickles) and a vanilla shake on the side. His beloved green apple is seating on the corner of his tray.

Claire noticed their resident surgeon sitting alone. She head towards the table and sat infront of Shaun.

"Bad Day?" Claire asked as she pick up her utensils. Shaun looks at her before nodding.

"My Apples are gone this morning. A dosing woman on the bus and the bus arrived late. Patients are quiet noisy and it quite hurts my head." Shaun airily said as he picked up a knife to remove the skin of the apple.

"I did experienced that when I first started here. You'll get used to it." Claire said before taking a bite of of her own food.

"Hey there." Jared appeared behind Claire who voluntarily sat on the vacant seat beside Claire.

"Hello, I heard you assisted Dr.Lim a while ago. What's the problem with the patient?" Shaun kindly asked as he stuff his mouth with apples. He kinda looks like an adorable chipmunk. Claire is straining herself from pinching Shaun's Fluffy Cheeks.

"He accidentally ate some needles. No big deal." Jared nonchalantly said as he started eating.

The Three Surgeons ate in silence sometimes exchanging small chats. They finished their meals quickly and decided to have rounds together.

Shaun noticed Dr.Melendez is reading a file on one of the reception table. He peered on the file sneakily as he let Jared and Claire follow him.

"What's wrong?" His innocent voice startle Neil as he almost lost his grip on the file. He got scared of his little soulmate's voice.

Oh yeah, Soulmates do exist in this world. Soulmates will have a mismatch colored eyes. It will change into normal colors when they met their soulmates eyes.

Shaun was born with a blue and brown eyes while his brother is born with Blue and Green eyes. Shaun isn't used to look at other people's eyes, not until he was taken under Dr. Glassman's Care. He lived 26-ish years with those mismatch eyes, not until his arrival here in San Jose St.Bonaventure Hospital.

[I'll write a flashback chapter for this later].

"You scared me Dr.Murphy" Neil said after he fix his composure. Jared and Claire is holding their laughs when they witnessed their boss losing himself from a voice of his own soulmate. It's not really a secret in their team that Neil and Shaun are soulmates because it's very freaking obvious.

"I'm sorry" Shaun said, unknowingly that it made other people, including his boyfriend, coo at him secretly.

"Paging Dr.Shaun Murphy, Room 1913."

Shaun realized the room number as his face paled. Every nurse and doctor on the are can't help but to stare at the said Resident Surgeon. They heard many rumors about that room.

"Shaun?" Claire, what a brave soul, asked him with a confused expression.

"I-I need to go." Shaun mumbled as he walked away. He didn't comply in every voice that call his name as he rushed towards an available elevator.

As he entered the elevator and the door closed, he leaned on the elevator ehile clutching his chest tightly. He knows that the only reason he was being called is someone happened to his precious little brother.

Neil tried to follow Shaun but he was too fast. He knew Claire and Jared followed him and He also saw Monrgan and Alex approaching them.

"What happened?" Alex asked him as they both watched the elevator door that contain Shaun close shut.

"I don't know, He just ran off without explaining. He went pale and shaking when he heard his name being called." Jared decided to inform the two of what happened.

"I heard everyone is kinda freaking out when they heard the paging. What's with this Room 1913 thing?" Morgan asked them as she was just started working a month ago.

"No one is allowed up there because of tough security measures. Only Dr.Glassman is allowed there. Because of that reason, it caused many rumors to fly by about that room." Neil said as he decided to give his little boyfriend a break and decided not to follow him.

"We'll just have to wait for Shaun for explanation. But first, go back to your works." He added as he started to walk away, going back to his first position to read all the files about Millicent Blue who had a tumor on her ovary. She's schedule to have an operation in just two hours.

Neil is focusing on his work but deep inside him, he is worrying about Shaun.


	3. Soulmate's Moments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Asa Butterfield as Steve Murphy
> 
> If you're all curious what Steve looks like, I used Asa Butterfield coz why not? I have no muse for Elliot Evans but Please Suggest in the Comments uwu.

When the elevator opened, Shaun rushed towards his brother's room. The Guard knew who he is so they opened the door for him.

What greeted him almost made him fall on his knees and cry, He saw Dr. Glassman talking to a very much awake Steve.

"Oh, Shaun! You're here." Dr.Glassman called him when he noticed the said man standing on the front door.

Steve carefully moved his head to have a greater view of his older brother. "Shaun?" He weakly said as Shaun approaches him.

"S-Steve, You're Awake." Shaun said as he started sobbing while standing beside Steve's Bed. Steve raised his hand to wipe Shaun's Tears.

"I see you became a doctor Shaun. I'm Proud of you." He said as he smiled bright at Shaun who tightly held on his hand.

"I'll leave the two of you first. I will excuse you from work today Shaun. See you later Steve." Dr.Glassman nodded at the both of them as he left the room. Shaun sat on the now vacant seat beside Steve's Bed.

After several quiet moment, Steve looked at his brother eyes and said, "I see you already found your soulmate" Shaun blushed as he nodded eagerly.

"I found Neil when I first arrived here in the Hospital. Aaron decided to send me to Wyoming for the Medical University." Shaun said all of that with enthusiasm.

"Oh, So his name is Neil huh? Is he a co-worker? You're turning red." Steve can't help but to tease his Older Brother who covers his face. That made Steve laugh for the first time again.

A knock interrupted their conversation as the door opens. "Good Morning Dr.Murphy and Mr.Murphy! Dr.Glassman sent me to check Mr.Murphy vitals" A very cheerful nurse said as he looked up from his board. Steve and The Boy accidentally looked at each other's eyes as they both feel the spark coming from their eyes.

"Steve, are you okay?" Shaun worriedly asked his brother who suddenly closed his eyes. Steve opened his eyes as Shaun gasped.

"U-Uhm..." The nurse finally recovered as his blue-green eyes turned into Green. 

"You're My Brother's Soulmate aren't you?" Shaun bluntly said as Steve weakly slap his brother's arms. 

The two turned red immediately as Shaun softly giggles. "You can check my brother's vitals now. Don't be shy." He airily said as he leaned on the chair and watched the scene happening in front of him.

"U-Uhm, I'm Nurse Elliot Evans." The nurse, now dubbed as Elliot, said as he looked at the IV drip to record.

"I'm Steve Murphy and I think you're cute." Praise Steve's Confidence please? Shaun stiffled a giggle as he heard his brother said that as he stood up.

"I'll collect my things quickly. I will be back fast so I leave my brother to you, Nurse Evans." Shaun said as he looked at the blushing nurse who quickly regain his composure.

"Y-Yes Dr.Murphy!" Elliot stammered as he caught Steve staring at him.

Shaun closed the door silently before offering a polite nod to the guards. He removed his coat and hung it neatly on his arms. He is receiving some unwanted stares from other Nurse and Doctors around.

Shaun never feel so uncomfortable in his life as he fasten his pace towards the elevator. He quickly pressed the button as soon as he entered the elevator.

He leaned on the railing as he stares at his feet. The elevator opens and Dr.Neil entered with a look of surprise in his face as he saw his Boyfriend inside.

"Shaun?" He said as Shaun looked up. He offered as small smile as the door shut.

"Dr.Melendez." He replied as Neil chuckled.

"You can call me Neil here. No one can hear you." Shaun bright blue eyes met Neil brown eyes as he smile.

"Neil, Did Dr.Glassman said I'm done for the day?" He asked as Neil stood beside him. 

"He told Andrews. What's the reason?" Shaun fiddles with his hands while rocking his body.

"My Brother..." Neil knew what happened to Shaun's Brother, Steve but he doesn't know where Steve is right now.

"He's residing in the Room 1913, Am I right?" Neil really thanks his Quick Thinking as he quickly connected all the dots.

"He's awake." Shaun couldn't hide the happiness on his voice as he willingly engulfed Neil into a hug. "H-He's Safe.." He added as tears slowly fell into his face again. Shaun can't help but to cry again.

Neil hugs Shaun back as he kissed the top of his head. He didn't let go until they both reach the Floor 1. Shaun also stopped crying but he is now quietly sobbing.

"Do you want me to accompany you first? My Next Patient will need 30 minutes from now." Shaun is very thankful to have Neil as his Soulmate. They both went to the Locker Room to collect Shaun's Stuff but they never left, not before Neil kissed Shaun's Lips. It made Shaun look like a Strawberry and Shy when they went out.

Some looked at them with confuse face and Some are severely squealing and tempted to take some pictures of the two. 

Shaun and Neil reached the Elevator as Neil's Break is about to end. "I'll visit you later after my shift. Call me okay?" Neil said not before kissing Shaun's Forehead.

"Steve wants to meet you. He met his Soulmate just a while ago." Shaun softly said before giggling softly. It made Neil smile and ruffles Shaun's Hair.

"You shoukd go back to your brother, I know you want to catch up with him." He said as Shaun enters the Elevator.

"I love you." Shaun said and Neil replied before the Elevator Shuts its doors.

It's Safe to say that Neil is on a Good Mood through out his Shift and his Residents have no fvcking clue about what happened to their Boss and To Shaun.


End file.
